What a mother means/Captured by Shredder, Krang, and their pirates
(At Hangman's Tree, the gang returned, still wearing war paint and Indian head-wear and feathers, with Bonnie still having her shirt off and tied around her waist over her skirt, and they are singing the song from the party) Gang: (Singing) Oh-wah-heh Oh-wah-heh Oh-wah-heh Oh-wah-heh Wah Oh-wah-heh Oh-wah-heh Oh-wah-heh Oh-wah-heh Wah Oh-wah-heh Oh-wah-heh Oh-wah-heh Oh-wah-heh Wah Mowgli: (Singing) Oh-wah-heh Oh-wah-heh Oh-wah-heh Oh-wah-heh Wah Bonnie: (Singing) True blood brothers To the end (After they enter, they began dancing around and singing like Indians. Waiting for them are Xion, Satsuki, Dedenne, and Serena, who took off their war paint and Indian head wear and feathers, sitting on either a chair or the bed, not in a mood to have fun right now, and Bonnie's Pikachu doll and Mei's Totoro doll are laying on the bed next to two pillows in Xion and Satsuki's room) Gang: (Singing) Oh-wah-heh Oh-wah-heh Oh-wah-heh Oh-wah-heh Wah Oh-wah-heh Oh-wah-heh Oh-wah-heh Oh-wah-heh Wah Oh-wah-heh Oh-wah-heh Oh-wah-heh Oh-wah-heh Wah (Then Riku, the Turtles, Splinter, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy entered, with Riku and the Turtles still wearing their big and little Indian headresses respectively, cuing the gang to stop singing and dancing. As Splinter, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy stepped aside, Leonardo spoke up) Leonardo: (Acting like an Indian) Big and Little Flying Eagles greet their braves. Riku: (Imitating Cobra) How! Lost Gang: How! Pikachu: Pika! Mowgli, Clemont, and Ash: How! Bonnie and Mei: How! (Riku and the Turtles went over to Dedenne and the girls, who are still sulking) Donatello: (Acting like an Indian) Big and Little Flying Eagles greets little mothers and friends. Riku: (Imitating Cobra) How! The girls: (Flatly) Hmph. (Riku and the Turtles were suddenly surprised) Riku: Wow, girls. Is that how you say that to us? (Satsuki, Dedenne, and Serena got up and walked away and Xion remained and gave Riku the cold shoulder when Riku said this) Raphael: Yeah, I mean, everyone think we're wonderful! Satsuki: (Sarcastically) Especially Vivi. Riku: (Confused) Vivi? (He realized) Riku: Oh yeah, that's right. (He turned to Xion, who turned to him upon hearing him speak in realization just now) Riku: Xion, um, Masters Splinter, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy told me how upset you were, and I wanted to apologize. You see, Vivi did not kiss me, she whispered to me about how lucky I am to have you. (Realizing what really happened between Riku and Vivi, Xion smiled happily) Xion: So, you do have feelings for me? Riku: Yeah. That afternoon on the way to Mermaid Lagoon, when you told me that I was brave, gorgeous, and handsome, it not only made me feel good, but also made me feel.... Loved. (He sighs happily) Riku: And about my feelings for you, yes, I really like you too. Xion: (Hopefully) So that means...? Riku: Yes. I like, like you. Really. At first, I was afraid to express my feelings because I never knew a real girl before, and.... Let's just say that I still choose not to grow up, but I do have feelings for you. (The Turtles, Splinter, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Dedenne, and the girls, overhearing this, watched in amazement at their romance. Michelangelo then spoke up) Michelangelo: That's totally lovely. Splinter: Riku really blossomed. His love for Xion gave him the courage to speak his true feelings. Mickey: That's right. Goofy: And Xion is showing the same thing as Riku. Donald: (Excitedly) Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy! (Riku and Xion hearing them say those things, shrugged happily and went about their business. Satsuki went up to Xion) Satsuki: I see you have loved each other. Xion: Yeah. He's so dreamy. Satsuki: Aren't you homesick? (Hearing her, Xion realized) Xion: Oh yeah. That's right. (Hearing Xion say that, Riku, seeing how homesick Xion is, went up to her with an “I understand” look) Riku: If you are homesick, it's okay to tell me and the Turtles if you want to go home. Xion: Well, I want to, but.... I can't leave you. Riku: Hey, you never will. No matter what happens, I'll always be with you, forever. (Realizing Riku understands her feelings, Xion nods in agreement) Xion: I'll let you know when I want to leave. (She and Riku shake hands. Then she goes over to Satsuki) Satsuki: Well, I understand you love Riku, but we need to get the kids to sleep. Xion: I know. (They, along with Serena and Dedenne, went to go talk with their friends and family. Riku turned to the Turtles, Splinter, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy) Riku: I really meant it when I said it was okay to tell me and the Turtles if she wants to go home. The Turtles: What?! (They see Dedenne and the girls trying to talk to Bonnie, Mei, Pikachu, Lady, Tramp, and the boys, who are still playing Indian) Xion: Girls! Lady! Tramp! Pikachu! Boys! It's time to take off the war paint and get ready for bed. (Bonnie, Mei, Lady, Tramp, Pikachu, and the boys stopped playing upon hearing that) Mowgli: Bed?! Ash: Why? Bonnie: (Acting like an Indian) Brave no sleep. Go for days without sleep. Mei: (Acting like an Indian) You wrong. She right. (Lady and Tramp nod in agreement) Serena: (Aghast) What? Satsuki: We have to go home in the morning and then.... Mei: Home?! Mowgli: Leave Neverland?! Clemont: We just got here this morning, Satsuki! Xion: You don't understand. It's just that.... Bonnie: Aw, you guys. We don't want to go home. Daddy wanted Xion out of the nursery. Serena: But what if Riven were to change his mind and finds us missing? He would be heartbroken along with Musa. Mei: Let's just say that we don't care. Serena: Hey! That's selfish of you to say that! Satsuki: Whether you like it or not, we have to go home. (The Turtles jump in between them) Leonardo: (Acting like an Indian) No go home! Stay many moons. Have heap big time. Xion: Now, guys, let's stop pretending and be practical for tonight. Donatello: (Ignoring Xion) Assistant Chief Little Flying Eagle Number 2 has spoken. (They go into theirs and Riku's room. Riku, Splinter, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy goes over to the curtained doorway to his and the Turtles' room and turned to Xion and the others) Riku: (Whispering) Don't worry. Just try again. Splinter: (Whispering) Maybe you should talk about your families more. Mickey: (Whispering) That's the way to do it. (The girls and Dedenne nodded in agreement. Then, Riku, Splinter, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy went into Riku and the Turtles' room to be alone with Raphael. Deciding to take Riku, Splinter, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy's advice, the girls tried again to talk to their friends and family as Dedenne said its name repeatedly at the others to get their attention) Dedenne: Dedenne! Ded, Ded, Denne! Xion: Guys, listen! (Bonnie, Mei, Pikachu, Lady, Tramp, and the boys stopped playing again) Xion: Do you really want to stay here and grow up like the people of Alabasta? Bonnie and Mei: Yes. (The girls went over to Bonnie and Mei and took off their Indian head wear and feathers) Xion: But you can't. Satsuki: You need a mother. Serena: In fact, we all need a mother. (They noticed the Lost Gang have tied up Sora and Kairi and are hanging them upside-down, still playing Indian) Mei: Aren't you and Xion our mothers, Satsuki? Satsuki: Mei, we're not your mothers, really. Xion: In fact, you need one mother. And don't tell us you forgot about your real mother already. (During this conversation, Xion untied Bonnie's blouse from her waist and after wiping the war paint off her belly, she helps Bonnie put her blouse back on) Bonnie: Did our mommy have brown floppy ears and wears an ocre coat? Serena: (Giggles) No, Bonnie. That was Lady. Xion: I'm surprised of you thinking Lady is your mother, Bonnie. That's just sad. (To the boys) Even for you guys, it's sad not to remember your mothers. (To Satsuki) Right? Satsuki: That's right. Dedenne: Dedenne. (Overhearing that conversation, the Lost Gang stopped playing and became interested that Wakko spoke up, getting the other gang members' attention) Wakko: Come to think of it, I think I had a mother once. Sora: What was she like? Kairi: Yeah? (Wakko accidentally lets the rope go while pondering) Wakko: I don't remember. (He suddenly realized he let go of the rope and quickly grabs it before Sora and Kairi hits their heads on the ground) Yakko: Well, if it's sad like Xion and Satsuki said, I guess that might be true. Genghis Khan: You know, I had a white monster toy once. Rasputin: And a pizza with apples on top once. (Napoleon shoves them both angrily) Napoleon: That's no mother! What's this got to do what we're talking about?! Attila: Buttered toast and Apple jam? Napoleon: Why, you...! (He jumps at Attila, knocking Rasputin into Wakko, who released the rope, knocking Sora and Kairi onto the ground, freeing them. Then the Lost Gang, except Yakko and Dot, broke into another fist fight. Dot turned to Xion and Satsuki) Dot: Why not tell us a story about what a mother is? Satsuki: Okay, I will. Serena: I'll tell it with you, Xion. (To Xion) Xion, what about you? Xion: (Unsure) Well.... Serena: I understand you like Riku, but.... (Xion gives in) Xion: Alright. (Satsuki turned to the Lost Gang) Satsuki: Guys! Stop! (The Lost Gang stopped fighting) Satsuki: Me, Xion, and Serena will tell you what a mother is. (The Lost Gang got excited) Rasputin: Yeah, tell us! Jinmay: Tell us! Otto: Yay! Nova: Come on, tell us! Antauri: Yes, please, girls. (Yakko and Dot joined them to listen to the story too. As Chiro sat on a swing of a cuckoo clock, Yakko, Wakko, and Dot on a hammock above the bed, the rest of the Lost Gang on either the seats or the floor, Mowgli, Ash, and Pikachu next to the bed, Clemont, Bonnie, Dedenne, and Mei on the bed next to Xion and Satsuki, and Serena, Lady, and Tramp sitting on the floor in front of the bed, Satsuki made arrangements on who will take turns telling the story) Satsuki: How about I go first, then Serena, and then Xion. That okay? Serena and Xion: (Nods) Okay. (Satsuki begins) Satsuki: Well, a mother. A real mother, is the most wonderful person in the world. (As she started singing and cleaning the war paint off Bonnie and Mei, everyone else cleaned the war paint off too, along with taking off their Indian head wear and feathers, although Ash kept a feather on his hat) Satsuki: (Singing) She's the angel voice That bids you good night Kisses your cheek Whispers sleep tight Your mother and mine Your mother and mine (Outside, as Satsuki from inside continued her turn, Shredder, Krang, Bebop, Rocksteady, Slash, and the chained Leatherhead, with his mouth no longer taped, along with all of the pirates, arrived. After Krang opened one of the doors and Shredder ushered the pirates to come near, they hear the singing and stopped to listen, with Shredder and Krang's evil grin turning to an evil glee (Although we can't see Shredder's because of his mask), his henchmen's evil grins turning to confused looks, and Leatherhead's angry look turning to confused looks too) Satsuki: (Singing) The helping hand That guides you along Whether you're right Whether you're wrong Your mother and mine Your mother and mine (Inside, the kids started to feel touched by the song, for it was very powerful. Even Wakko and Otto, who continued to listen, held their chocolate bar and banana respectively and didn't take one bite. Even Ash removed the feather from his hat and Pikachu wipes a tear away and lets the tear plop on the floor) Serena: (Singing) What makes mothers All that they are? Might as well ask “What makes a star?” Your mother and mine Your mother and mine (In Riku and the turtles' room, Riku, Splinter, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Leonardo, Donatello, and Michelangelo overheard the whole thing and were interested. Raphael on the other hand, is angry, because it’s like the song is saying “Come and leave Neverland and risk growing up.” He got so angry that he snapped an arrow he was holding in two. After throwing it aside, he joined the others in listening to the story. Back in the room, Clemont spoke up after Serena finished singing) Clemont: Oh yeah. I remember now. Bonnie: I'm starting to remember. But tell us more. (Xion then took a turn) Xion: Mothers work hard to make sure you have everything you need. And they're good to you, and they protect you, remember? (Bonnie and Mei nods, finally starting to remember. Xion then started singing again) Xion: (Singing) Mothers tell stories More though it's true What you need done Mothers will do Your mother and mine Your mother and mine (Outside, the pirates were saddened, touched, emotional, and teary-eyed from the song, for they remembered their mothers and became nostalgic for them. Shredder and Krang on the other hand, just didn't care and just smiled passionately, waiting for the moment to strike. Bebop lifted part of his vest up to reveal to Rocksteady and Slash a chest tattoo of a heart with a paper cloth that says “Mother” on it. After looking at it, their eyes welled with tears and they started crying on Shredder's cape, but Shredder yanked his cape away and shushed them angrily. Then Shredder and Krang turned to their emotional henchmen and crew in determination) Shredder: (Whispering) Guys, get ready to attack when they come out! Krang: (Whispering) Be on your toes! Bebop: (Crying, snorting, and whispering) Mama.... Slash: (Crying and whispering) That song those girls, mostly Satsuki and Xion, are singing reminds me of my mother very dearly! Rocksteady: (Crying and whispering) I want my mom now! Dingodile: (Crying and whispering) Me too, Captain! Tiny: (Crying and whispering) Me three! Shredder: (Whispering angrily and annoyed) You idiots! Come on! Krang: (Whispering angrily and annoyed) What's the big deal?! (The Komodo Brothers blew their noses on Pinstripe's tie, much to the potoroo's annoyance despite that he is sad too. Tiny blew his nose on Dingodile's tail as well, much to the mutant's annoyance despite him also being sad. Leatherhead and Bad Cop/Good Cop, overhearing the song too, were saddened by this, but they felt good for it, unlike the other pirates, and kept quiet. Then, in split screen comparison, showing inside and outside Hangman's Tree, Satsuki, Serena, and Xion starts singing, as the pirates, except Shredder, Krang, Leatherhead, and Bad Cop/Good Cop, started crying softly and emotionally. Even Shredder had to muffle his annoyed scream in his mask, seeing his crew feeling emotional over a song. Even Krang looked annoyed by this sight) Satsuki, Serena, and Xion: (Singing) Ask your heart To tell you her worth Your heart will say “Heaven on Earth Another word for divine” (The split screen then ends with inside Hangman's Tree, where Satsuki and Xion noticed Bonnie and Mei are asleep and tucks them in) Satsuki, Serena, and Xion: (Singing) Your mother and mine (The song finished, Ash wiped some tears away, finally understanding that he can't leave his mother like this. Even Bonnie and Mei slowly woke up, crying a little and hugging Satsuki and Xion as Dedenne cuddled next to Bonnie) Mei: I want to go home! Bonnie: I want to see my mommy. Satsuki: I know. (Ash then got up) Ash: I think we should leave for home at once. (The Lost Gang then got excited that even Wakko and Otto finally ate their chocolate bar and banana respectively with one gulp) Napoleon: Can I come, too, guys?! (As everyone got up with the Lost Gang getting excited, Satsuki agreed) Satsuki: Alright, guys. You may come. I am sure Mother would be happy to have you. (She then looked toward Riku and the Turtles' room) Satsuki: Well, that is, if Riku and the Turtles don't mind. (Raphael then walked out angrily while Riku, Splinter, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, and the turtles peeked) Raphael: Go on, then! Go back and grow up! But I'm warning you, once you're grown up, you can never come back! Never! (Xion and Satsuki looked concerned as Raphael stormed back into the room) Satsuki: Oh my.... (In the other room, Raphael turned to Riku with guilt in his face) Raphael: Do you think I was too hard on them? Riku: A little. Splinter: They have their own paths, we have ours. Mickey: That's the way things are. (Raphael nods) Raphael: Yeah. Different paths. (Back in the main room, Mowgli spoke up, changing the subject) Mowgli: Well, shall we? (Lady, Tramp, Dedenne, Pikachu, and the gang agreed and they, except Xion, Satsuki, and Ash, exited the hideout. Before Serena headed out, she turned to Ash) Serena: See you outside. Ash: (Nods) Okay. (Serena then left. In the other room, Riku and the Turtles took off their big and little Indian headresses and hung them) Leonardo: I'm sure they'll come back and visit. Donatello: I agree. I am certain of it. (With that, Michelangelo borrowed Riku's ocarina and started playing on it. Riku came out of his room to say goodbye) Xion: Riku? Do you want...? Riku: Nah. I just want to say goodbye. (Ash, Xion, and Serena nods in an understanding way) Ash: We understand. Satsuki: We'll see each other again on visits. Serena: Yeah. (Riku nods) Riku: Well.... Riku, Ash, Satsuki, and Xion: Goodbye. (Riku went back in his and the Turtles' room and Riku accepted his ocarina back from Michelangelo when he finished playing and the two, along with Splinter, Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy, went to sleep. Ash, Satsuki, and Xion then exited the hideout and as they emerged from a doorway, they look back briefly and then turned, only to find everyone else, tied and gagged by the pirates, who recovered from the song, and Leatherhead is next to them, still chained and now gagged. And what's even more shocking is that even April, Vernon, Irma, and even Bad Cop/Good Cop are bound and gagged as well. But Serena and Pikachu are nowhere to be seen with them. Just when Satsuki screamed and Xion was about pull her Keyblade out, Tropy and the Skeleton King each grabbed the girls and kept them quiet. Enraged, Ash pulled his Pokeball with Greninja out and prepared to use it) Ash: Grenin...! Skeleton King: (Whispering) I'd be quiet if I were you. Ash: (Whispering) Shut up! If you hurt these guys, I'm getting Riku and the turtles! Tropy: (Whispering) Go ahead. Then your Pokemon and that fashion girl will die first if you do so! (Confused, Ash turned to see Serena and Pikachu, tied and gagged, held back like hostages by Tiny and Dingodile and the ropes tying Pikachu up are electric-proof. Those two must've planned this kind of revenge against Ash for humiliating them in the Forest Labyrinth) Ash: (Whispering) Serena, Pikachu! (He was about to run at them, when Dingodile pointed his flame thrower at Serena and Pikachu) Dingodile: (Whispering) Make one move and the sheila and the electric rat get roasted. Tiny: (Whispering) He be right! (Concerned for Pikachu, Serena, and the others, Ash hesitated at first, but then gave in grudgingly) Ash: (Whispering) Fine! I surrender. (He puts his Greninja's Pokeball away and collapsed on his knees in defeat. Then Koala Kong and N. Gin grabbed him) Shredder: (Whispering) Alright, men. Take them away. (With that, the pirates left with their prisoners. Still at Hangman's Tree, Shredder and Krang turned to Bebop, Rocksteady, and Slash, the three latters already recovered from the song, in determination. He then accepted a white present box tied in a red bow from Rocksteady) Shredder: (Whispering) And now guys. To take care of Master Riku and those blasted turtles. Rocksteady: (Whispering) But Captain, wouldn't it be more humane-like to slit their throats. Bebop: (Whispering) Yeah. (Snorts) That way we can be done with it. Slash: (Whispering) That's right. Shredder: (Whispering) We would if we could. But Krang and I gave our word, not to lay a finger.... Krang: (Whispering) Or a hook.... Shredder and Krang: (Whispering) On Riku and the turtles. (Shredder then lowered the present into the hideout) Shredder: (Whispering and chuckling evilly) And Captain Shredder never breaks a promise. Krang: (Whispering and chuckling evilly) And neither does Krang, his partner. (With the present in the hideout, Shredder, Krang, and the henchmen then left to return to the ship) Coming up: The PowerPuff Girls and RowdyRuff Boys finally escape with Pikachu and Dedenne and try to save Riku and the turtles from a dangerous gift trap. Then they must rescue their friends, Leatherhead, and Bad Cop/Good Cop from walking the plank to the Mutagen Monster's appetite, and battle Shredder, Krang and their crew. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Songs Category:Sad songs